Killing Spree 4
Killing Spree 4 is the 4th episode of the Killing Spree series. Because the file was too big, Master-Samus had to break the episode into 2 parts. Plot Part 1 Meanwhile at a farm, a farmer saw that one of his sheep looked funny, so he took out his pistol and shot at it right in the head. Then there was a news report talking about a terrorist (Jase) heading toward the city in a stolen military tank, and if anyone sees anything suspicious about it, they should call the police immediately. During the news report, the farmer witnessed Jase in the tank heading toward the city, however, he completely forgets about it when a band called Cypress Hill was on the radio. Later, Jase found his friend Jimmy on a field with his back pack, so Jase woke him up. Jimmy was surprised to see Jase, and asks what he was doing. Jase replies that he was going to blw up the school, and asked if Jimmy wanted to come. Jimmy agreed, and he went inside the tank with Jase. Meanwhile at the school, the janitor was cleaning up the floors when Jase and Jimmy launched a grenade at the top of the building. The janitor then quickly went to the nearest phone, and contacted the operator that Jase was at the school, and she replied that she will send a police unit right away. Jase was about to launch a grenade at the room where the janitor was, however, he couldn't do to greande jamming. So Jase and Jimmy both got off the tank, and found a green car. Jimmy said that he's driving this time. Right after they got on, they heard the police coming, and they drove off before the cops could get them. Still, the cops were still able to follow them. Part 2 Part 2 The police were still catching up to Jase and Jimmy, and Jimmy told Jase that he can't seem to lose them. Jase then climbed up on top of the car, and jumped on to the police car. When he landed, he was able to flip over the car, and jump back onto the car Jimmy was driving on time. Then a police officer named Barry got out of the car, and called the SWAT team for back up. Then he saw that inside the police car, he saw his wife (and partner) Julie, dead. Meanwhile at the SWAT helicopter pad, a person named Hank (who is really from another series called Madness Combat) taking his enemy, The Sheriff to the helicopter. But just then, a SWAT helicopter pilot, came, and went to the chopper. He then ordered that the rest of the SWAT team to come to the chopper. After everyone else got on, the pilot took off and headed to the city where Jase and Jimmy was also heading toward to. That is the conclusion to the 4th episode of Killing Spree. Goof-A helicopter did not actually appear in the Madness Combat series until Madness 6.5, which was 3.5 episodes AFTER the sherrif was killed. Plus, Hank was at the time in his MC6 appearence, which was radically changed from a Grunt's look. Category:Episodes